


Awake in the Night

by cypress_tree



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Nighttime, Summer, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 04:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cypress_tree/pseuds/cypress_tree
Summary: It's 3am, and lightning splits the sky.





	Awake in the Night

David jolts awake with a loud clap of thunder. Almost as soon as his brain has processed what’s happening, he feels Patrick’s arm wrap around him from behind. The tension melts from his body, and he listens as the thunder rolls off into the distance.

A quick glance at the clock shows that it’s just past 3am. There’s a cool summer breeze coming in the window. It’s warm beneath the duvet, with Patrick curled up behind him, holding him. David closes his eyes.

Another clap of thunder. It’s louder now, and David flinches. Patrick laughs softly against the back of his head. He noses into David’s hair and presses a kiss to his nape. David is still tense. He lifts up on one elbow and turns around, settling down face-to-face with Patrick.

“Hey,” Patrick whispers.

“Hi.”

The wind picks up, and rain splatters against the glass and windowsill. Patrick pulls David in a little tighter. He lifts a hand and traces his lips, then smoothes his thumb against David’s cheek and pulls his chin down for a kiss.

David closes his eyes. Their kiss is long and lazy, and if it weren’t for the storm, David thinks he could fall right back to sleep.

Patrick pulls away, then dips in again. He kisses the corners of David’s mouth, the top lip, the bottom. David smiles, and Patrick kisses his teeth. They both laugh.

The rain is coming down fast. Patrick runs his fingertips over David’s skin, across the dip at the small of his back. He traces David’s spine up as far as he can, then comes back down the same way.

David takes a long breath and presses his face against Patrick’s temple. He kisses Patrick’s cheekbone, then, when Patrick smiles, the apple of his cheek. Patrick’s hand lies flat against David’s back. His palm is warm and firm.

Lightning flashes, and David sees the soft curves of Patrick’s face. Patrick’s eyelashes flutter open as a loud crack of thunder splits the sky. David grips him tighter, on instinct.

“Shhh,” Patrick whispers. “You afraid of the storm?”

David shakes his head, lying.

The thunder rolls across the ground, and Patrick mirrors it, pushing David onto his back and shifting so that he’s on top of him. He bows forward, face burying against David’s neck, cheek brushing against his stubble. David hums. He runs his hands over Patrick’s bare shoulders. Patrick slept without a shirt, and David delights in the feeling of that smooth skin, shivering just slightly beneath his palms.

Patrick presses a long, slow kiss to David’s neck. One, then another, then another. He lingers on the third, and David feels teeth and tongue. He slips a hand into the short strands at the back of Patrick’s head, pressing him in a little closer.

Another flash of lightning. Their legs slot together, and Patrick pulls away from David’s neck with a soft gasp. David tugs him down by the back of the head, and they kiss into the next burst of thunder.

Patrick’s hands slip beneath David’s t-shirt, searching his stomach and sides, places that David felt self-conscious about for years. Now, Patrick worships the shape of him, smoothing and stroking and gripping. David loves it. Patrick’s attention makes him feel beautiful—desired. He whines a needy little noise and Patrick pulls the t-shirt up and over David’s head.

David closes his eyes, pressing back against the pillow. Patrick shifts down low, licking along David’s stomach, nibbling at his belly and making him squirm. He pauses, and David can feel the heat of Patrick’s breath as Patrick speaks softly. His voice is buried in the roar of the rain. David reaches down and presses his fingers to Patrick’s cheek.

The wind howls. Patrick pulls down David’s boxer briefs and pushes apart David’s thighs. He gazes at David for a few long moments, dark eyes taking in every inch of his body. His hands are firm and confident. David feels his cock lengthening. He bites his bottom lip.

There’s a flash of lightning. Patrick winks, then pulls the duvet over his head and disappears beneath it. David giggles, delight dancing across his skin. He feels Patrick’s mouth against his inner thigh. Patrick layers wet, sloppy kisses one after the other. His teeth scrape and nibble, and David whimpers, his breaths coming faster.

Thunder growls through the room. David feels Patrick’s hot breath against his cock, then Patrick’s lips, pressing soft kisses, his tongue giving kitten licks. He squeezes Patrick between his knees and startles with each strike of lightning, hips jerking against Patrick’s mouth. Patrick is teasing—enough to get David to full hardness, but not nearly enough to make him come.

“Patrick,” David whispers. He looks around the empty apartment, everything dark and still, storm shadows swaying against the walls, weaving through the air, enveloping them. Patrick takes the head of David’s cock into his mouth and sucks on it. David’s hands grip the sheet beneath their bodies. Louder now—_"Patrick.”_

Patrick crawls up from beneath the duvet. He’s breathing loud, and when they kiss, David tastes his own pre-come on Patrick’s lips. There’s a clap of thunder, and Patrick’s the one to startle this time. His body jerks against David’s own. David feels Patrick's dick, thick and heavy beneath his boxers. He yanks them down, then digs his fingers into Patrick’s ass and grinds their hips together. Patrick moans.

Lightning flickers like a bulb. David gasps, Patrick’s hot breath against his cheek, against his lips, against his tongue. David’s skin feels as electric as the storm. Patrick is making tiny noises with each exhale. He slips a hand between their bodies and takes them both in one tight palm.

It’s always intoxicating—the feeling of Patrick’s cock against his own. Patrick is favoring him, giving David more than he’s giving himself. Wind rushes into the room, and goosebumps break out on David’s skin. There’s lightning and Patrick’s kissing him. There’s thunder and Patrick’s kissing him. The world could be ending and Patrick would still be kissing him—still laser-focused on providing David with pleasure.

The storm builds to a peak just as David reaches his own. He comes when the thunder breaks, his orgasm rolling down his spine like a shock wave. His hands squeeze Patrick’s skin, and he can hear Patrick whispering against his ear—murmurs of “yes” and “beautiful” and “yes.” David’s cries are muffled against the side of Patrick’s face. He feels his release between their bodies. He feels Patrick gather it in his hand and jerk himself off.

“Yeah,” he whispers against Patrick’s mouth. He paws at Patrick’s hair, his neck, his shoulders. “Your turn. You too.”

Patrick is leaning on one shaking elbow. David is still catching his breath. He kisses Patrick’s eyebrows, his temple, the bridge of his nose. Patrick looks at him and David smiles. Patrick chokes back a sob.

“Fuck,” he moans, as he comes. His arm collapses and his whole weight drops onto David’s chest. David gives a little “oof.”

“Sorry,” Patrick says, still riding the high. He presses his face against David’s neck, and David can feel his wide grin.

The thunder’s getting softer. David closes his eyes and listens to the rain, enjoying the endorphins rushing through his body. Patrick reaches for a tissue. He does a quick cleanup of them both, then pinches David’s side. David squirms. Patrick chuckles and tosses the tissue onto the nightstand.

They’re quiet for a moment.

David grins. “Um—so thunderstorms do it for you, huh?”

“Shut up.” Patrick snorts.

“In terms of kinks it’s a little impractical, but—”

Patrick elbows David and turns away, onto his side. David sidles up behind him, laughing into Patrick’s hair. He wraps an arm tight around Patrick’s waist. Patrick presses his hand over David’s own.

The rain is still coming down. The wind brings a cool, fresh breath into the room, and David shivers. Patrick reaches for the duvet and tucks it in around them.

David is so comfortable here—warm now, and sated. The air, once crackling with electricity, has become a soft sigh. Thunder rumbles in the distance, but for the most part, the storm is a memory. Patrick’s body rises and falls in David’s arms. He’s sleeping already. David whispers “I love you” into his skin. He closes his eyes. He sleeps.

\---


End file.
